The use of solar energy to provide heating is well known in the art. The conventional collector is comprised of a collector plate to absorb radiant energy and transfer this energy in the form of heat through the collector plate to a heat storage unit for subsequent usage. Solar heaters have been used in a variety of applications to produce heated air, water and electricity. One of the major problems associated with these heat collectors is the efficiency of the collector. Another problem is the relative cost of these collectors to the consumer. Consequently, there is a need for a solar heat collecting apparatus for solving these problems.